Nanikatsuki
Nanikatsuki (also known as 'Nana,' 'Nani' or 'Natalee') is a epinephrine enhanced human from South China. Appearance Casual appearance is a sleek Asian beauty with brown eyes and heavy muscular legs. About sixteen years ago, she got an sex change, removing her vagina's functional sex organs, to fit a normal sized male penis(7cm in length; fully erected or 3 inches in total). When she reached the age of 21, she had increased her bra's cup size slightly. Other changes include bright blonde hair and extended eyebrows. Final changes indicated she has a small trampstamp located on the left side of her back. Appears to tribal or of Chinese in nature. While in her Blue-Hulk form, the difference is that her entire body and every other feature of herself is changed into pure blue. This is what she claims as a "defect" of the power(Normally her body and eyes would change color and the clothes would remain the same but with her-- her clothes are not). Personality Nani's personality is based off of Evil Neutralism(i.g. Neutral Evil) considering her job as a necessary evil to get things done her way. To benefit her in any cause possible. Brief Description: "A neutral evil villain does whatever she can get away with. She is out for herself, pure and simple. She sheds no tears for those she kills, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. She has no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, she doesn't have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation." History *'Pre-History' Originally born in the East China Sea, Nani became a Foreign exchange student in New York City. Passing through there several times gathering data on people, organizations, plots, and even city wide infrastructures. It assumed to be that her new alias is 'Playtel Midori' but she has changed her aliases each time she goes into the county. The suspicions are that she is a freelance spy by day and assassin by night. Going into the country for information, sources, money and even people then returning them, executing them or burying them alive. Working a freelance Spy/Assassin. *'The Big Bang' Tba Powers and Abilities Transformation: Nani has the power to transform in an instant into a 'blue hulking' version of herself. Very muscular in aspect but physically powerful as well. This is mainly because of the over-flow of epinephrine that excelled through her body. Her power is similar to her mentor's transformation where he can consciously will himself to leave to either the human or hulk form and even stay in the hulk form for several hours regardless if unconscious. *'Super Enhanced Strength:' Nani's strength has been pushed to her limits and in doing so has given her the ability to rip cars apart, throw fork lift trucks, and break all the bones in a person's body with one kick. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Her willingness to survive the trials of continuous training allows her to max out her physical aptitudes to the limit of 1 week and 4 days. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Previous predecessors like her have the power to recover quickly than normal humans, slow, not as effective as per say the actual 'Hulk's regenerative factors but enough to give herself a small window of recovery and wrap things up in battle. Even a small window to tank her way through some ranged and close-quarters attacks. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nani's speed has never really been seen enough to stress tested enough but she has discovered a way to adapt or modulate her physical attacks-- making her equally powerful enough to punch hard and quick. **'Superhuman Agility:' Her natural balance, agility, and body coordination are equal if not better than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability:' Although this hasn't been thoroughly tested, Nani's legs can over-exert themselves, allowing her to leap several hundred kilometers at a time. *'Immunity toward all Earth-based diseases and/or viruses: '''Her genetic make-up prevents her from getting sick or dying from the most common/uncommon diseases or viruses known the humans. Equipment Standard Issue Barrett M-95 .50BMG Sniper Rifle. *Total Mags: 12 Custom Build AUG A3 w/ Suppressor, Tact Light, Laser Designator and Holographic Sight. *Total Mags: 5 Category:Villans Category:Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Universe Category:Nanikatsuki